Beda Kelas
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Meski hanya beberapa puluh meter, namun ia harus menghilangkan jarak yang telah memisahkan mereka. #NHFD8/Future/


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beda Kelas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NHFD8/Future**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yosh!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Naruto menjadi yang pertama berlari keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Bahkan mendahului senseinya yang baru saja mengajar.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah berada ditempat tujuan.

"Himeku.." Panggil Naruto pada seorang gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"Hai' Naruto-kun" jawab sang gadis tersenyum manis

"Kau berlari lagi?" Tanya gadis itu melihat Naruto sedikit berkeringat

"Ah ya hehe" jawab Naruto

"Jarak untuk kesini tidak jauh dan tak memerlukan waktu yang lama Naruto-kun, aku sudah sering mengatakannya" jelas sang gadis

"Dan aku juga sudah sangat sering memberitahumu bahwa waktu yang kita miliki tak banyak, sayang" protes Naruto

Yah, Naruto hanya berlari menuju kelas lain tempat kekasihnya berada. Dan kedatangan Naruto selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian bagi penghuni kelas lain. Selain menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para gadis karena wajah tampan dan kepopuleran yang ia miliki, alasan lainnya ialah karena Naruto terlalu berlebihan mengenai hubungannya.

Satu hal penting yang terlupakan, nama kekasih Naruto adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia bukanlah gadis biasa yang beruntung mendapatkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi ia adalah gadis manis, cantik, pintar, menawan dan seorang Hyuuga. Keluarga Uzumaki dan keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga kaya kalangan atas dan terhormat. Jadi, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Baiklah, sekarang sisa waktu yang kita miliki adalah 13 menit 21 detik" ucap Naruto setelah mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya. Itu dia hal berlebihan dari seorang Naruto.

Hinata selalu tersenyum setiap kali mendengar Naruto menyebutkan sisa waktu yang mereka miliki dengan begitu akurat.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Hinata sembari memasukkan buku kedalam tas miliknya.

"Oi Naruto! Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" seseorang yang berkata demikian adalah Kiba, teman sekelas Hinata yang juga salah satu teman dekat Naruto.

"Diamlah, Kiba" kata Naruto

"Hee.. Padahal aku ingin memberitahumu hal yang menyangkut tentang Hinata" kata Kiba

Ucapan Kiba tentu saja sukses membuat Naruto tertarik dan mengubah atensinya yang tadi sepenuhnya pada Hinata beralih ke Kiba yang berada tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

' _Berhasil'_ batin Kiba

"Kiba!" Seru Hinata dengan memandang Kiba dan memperlihatkan tatapan protes.

"Diamlah sayang, aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba" kata Naruto menyuruh kekasihnya untuk diam.

"Tapi-"

"Ssshht.." Sebelum Hinata kembali melayangkan protes, Naruto telah membungkamnya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Jadi Kiba, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, karena waktu kami sudah banyak yang berkurang karena dirimu" kata Naruto sedikit kesal

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Sebelum waktumu benar-benar habis, akan kuberitahu" ucap Kiba yang berjalan kearah Naruto. Ia merangkul Naruto dan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

"Kau tak berada sekelas dengan Hinata, jadi kau tidak tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan saat dikelas tanpa dirimu, tanpa pengawasanmu" ucap Kiba setengah berbisik dan sedikit penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Maksudmu Hinataku selingkuh?" Kata Naruto menyimpulkan maksud ucapan Kiba

"Yaah.. Tidak bisa disebut begitu juga sih" ucap Kiba ragu

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran

"Terkadang, ada beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati Hinata" kata Kiba

"Apa!? Kau tidak bohongkan?" Kata Naruto setengah teriak

"Hei.. Hei.. Mana mungkin aku membohongimu. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Hinata selama dikelas, atau siapa saja orang-orang yang mendekatinya." kata Kiba

"Siapa orangnya? Siapa mereka? Beritahu aku!" Kata Naruto mulai kesal

"Daripada menanyakan hal itu, lebih baik kau mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" kata Kiba

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bodoh dan tak peka untuk tahu apa maksud perkataan Kiba.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto

"H-hai'" jawab Hinata sedikit tergagap karena Naruto terlihat marah

"Ayo" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"E-eh Naruto-kun.."

Kiba terlihat tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Kau ingin melihat mereka bertengkar!?" Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Kiba, mereka berdua terlihat marah.

"Hoii aku hanya bercanda" kata Kiba

"Bercanda katamu? Kau bisa saja merusak hubungan mereka nanti" Kata Ino

"Benar" sahut Sakura

"Tapi aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" kata Kiba membela diri

"Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Dia pasti akan meminta agar dirinya bisa ditempatkan dikelas yang sama bersama Hinata" jelas Kiba

"Lagipula jika itu terjadi, Naruto pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padaku dan aku akan meminta imbalan untuk hal itu. hehee.." sambung Kiba dengan kekehan diakhir kalimat

"Hah?!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru yang ikut mendengar penjelasan dan maksud Kiba yang sebenarnya.

..

"Naruto-kun, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang masih diseret oleh Naruto

"Kita akan menemui kepala sekolah. Aku akan memintanya untuk memindahkanku ke kelasmu atau memintanya memindahkanmu ke kelasku. Terserah, yang manapun tak masalah, selama kita ditempatkan dikelas yang sama" jelas Naruto

"Tapi apa masalahnya jika kita ditempatkan dikelas yang berbeda?" Kata Hinata

"Tentu itu sangat masalah, aku sudah tahu harusnya sejak awal aku melakukan hal ini. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Kiba tadi" kata Naruto

"Apa kau percaya pada ucapan Kiba?"

"Aku percaya. Entah dia berbohong atau tidak, tapi nyatanya aku memang tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam kelasmu tanpa diriku" jawab Naruto

Mereka masih berjalan dengan Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ck, sisa waktu hanya tinggal tujuh menit" kata Naruto kesal saat mengecek jam tangan miliknya

"kita akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah selama tiga menit lalu kita bisa menikmati waktu yang tersisa bersama" sambung Naruto

"Bagaimana jika kepala sekolah tak mengabulkan permintaanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku akan menggunakan kuasa orang tuaku" jawab Naruto

"Naruto-kun, ini berlebihan" kata Hinata pada akhirnya

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata

"Yah, memang berlebihan" kata Naruto, ia berbalik menatap sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan berlebihan.. Lebih.. Lebih dari yang semua orang tahu" kata Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang pujaan hati.

Untuk sesaat Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tetapi..

"Oii.. TSUNADE BAACHAAANN!"

.

.

.

Oh tidak, mimpi buruk.

Kurasa mereka tak akan punya waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Apa sudah Fluff?

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 8

Maaf atas segala kekurangan.

Untuk utang 'Kembali Padaku' , InsyaAllah.

.

Mell desu~


End file.
